


Vampires Assistant?

by Madeleintjuh14



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Blood Drinking, Vampire Turning, Vampires, vampaneeze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleintjuh14/pseuds/Madeleintjuh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire Stone is just an ordinary girl. Until she saw something that was written in a book. Something that she thought would never exist!  Her peacefull life is turned up side down and the only things on her mind is: Surviving and BLOOD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampires Assistant? - Prologue

Sometimes you would think that there will not be something exciting or adventurous in your life.

That everything goes like it should be for the rest of your life. That you get a standard life with a husband or wife, get children and live happily ever after.

In my case it was completely unexpected. What happened to me doesn’t happen in real life. It happens only in books. But it really happened to me.

My name? Sapphire Stone. I don’t know why my parents named me after a blue gem. Probably because of my bright blue eyes. But with my last name I would prefer a different one.

My parents mean well and although I no longer live at home I think of them and how well they have raised me.

My best friend Rose Lewis loves stories just like me. When we read them it looks like we’re in the story. And live like the main character.

That was a big drawback when we started reading the book: ‘Cirque du Freak.’ And read all the 12 parts.

This book changed our lives in ways that we never had expected.


	2. Vampires Assistant? - Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here I have the beginning of my story. This story is an old one of mine which was posted on a different site.
> 
> i posted it here now to see if there are fans around here from darran shan's cirque du freak.  
> if thats the case i will probably post more chapters of it till i need to write again offcource.
> 
> Hope you guys tell me what you think of it

It’s a cloudy day and despite the risk of rain I took my bike and rode to my best friend Rose. We have agreed to watch the film: ‘Cirque du freak: the vampire’s assistant.’ The film of: The saga of Darren Shan. The book that we read together.

Suddenly I feel something wet in my neck. Two seconds later I feel it again. Please, No! It starts to rain! If I continue to follow this road then I’m soaking wet when I arrive at Rose's. I decide to drive through a deserted area because it's shorter. 

I quickly drove in that direction, but still I was getting wetter. The rain is getting darker and I doubted whether I should have chosen this route. But the doubt fades away when I arrived at the deserted area.

I didn’t go of my bike even if I was going to be soaking wet because of the rain. I only stared to what’s in front of me. I can’t believe that it is standing there.

It has been empty for years now and now... now there was standing something on the deserted area.

This can’t be! I must be dreaming because this can’t be! This can’t be true! It just can’t be! It’s not supposed to exist!

It's official: I'm crazy.

What I see? A large circus tent. Not just a normal one you see often in towns. But this circus tent is different. It’s hard to describe, but in this weather it makes a scary impression.

Not that I’m afraid of it, but I recognize this circus. I think it is Cirque du Freak. Cirque du Freak? Cirque du Freak is the circus in the book that I read together with Rose. As the name suggests the performers are freaks.

It can’t exist if it’s written in a book. Or did it really happen? That can’t be!

"Are you staying here until you're completely soaked?"

I look immediately to the left of me. I heard a male voice from that side.

I see a tall, lean man with a very white skin and orange hair. On his left cheek is a large scar that reaches to his lips, making it seem as if his mouth is on that side is bigger than on his right side. He is dressed in a dark red suit. I immediately recognize him.

"It's rude to stare at others,"says the man.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be staring at you," I said. "It's just... I know that this area is supposed to be deserted but seeing it like this ...”

"It will be deserted again tomorrow,"says the man and walks towards the tent.

"Wait! Does that mean it's the last show tonight? "

"I suppose so." And suddenly the man was away.

Quickly I run towards the circus tent. If tonight is the last show and it is really Cirque du freak then I need to go to the last show together with Rose. No matter how expensive the tickets are. Rose will be surprised when she sees that it really exists and especially the man I spoke.

When I arrived at the ticket booth there was only a piece of paper on the ticket booth which said who much the tickets were and where I had to place the money.

I look in my wallet and see that I have the money that I need for the tickets is in it so I put it where the paper said.

Suddenly there comes a little person with strong arms and legs. He's very muscular, dressed in a blue robe with a hood over his head so you cannot see his face. Within seconds the person was gone and there were two tickets for Cirque du Freak.

Quickly I picked up the tickets so they are not getting too wet in the rain.

There getting wet anyway because of my soaked clothes.


End file.
